Daphnis et Chloe
Daphnis et Chloe is a ballet set to music. Maurice Ravel described it as "Choreographic Symphony". Now many people do not describe it as "Choreographic Symphony" since the beginning 2014. It was premiered at the Théâtre du Châtelet on June 8, 1912. Instrumentation The 1912 version is scored for: *Piccolo (doubling 3rd flute), 2 flutes (2nd doubling 2nd piccolo), alto flute, 2 oboes, English horn, Eb clarinet, 2 Bb clarinets, bass clarinet, 3 bassoons, contrabassoon *4 French horns, 4 trumpets in C, 3 trombones, tuba *Timpani, snare drum, bass drum, cymbals, triangle, tam-tam, tambourine, castanets, military drum, wind machine, glockenspiel, xylophone *French horn, trumpet (offstage) *Celesta *2 harps *Wordless SATB Choir (offstage) *Piccolo, Eb clarinet (onstage) *Strings (10 parts) The 2014 version is scored for: *Orchestra **2 piccolos (both piccolos double 5th and 6th flutes), 4 flutes (3rd and 4th flutes double 3rd and 4th piccolos), Alto flute, 4 oboes, 2 English horns, Baritone oboe, Eb clarinet, 4 Bb clarinets (4th clarinet doubles 2nd Eb clarinet), 2 bass clarinets, 6 alto saxophones 4 tenor saxophones, 4 bassoons, 2 contrabassoons **8 French horns, Piccolo trumpet in Bb (doppelt besetzt), 2 Eb cornets, 4 Bb cornets, 6 trumpets in Bb and C, Flugelhorn, Mellophone, Bass trumpet in Bb, Alto trombone 4 tenor trombones, 2 bass trombones, Contrabass trombone, Baritone horn, Euphonium, 2 tubas **24 timpani (6 players), Snare drum, Bass drum, Cymbals, Triangle, Tam-tam, 2 tambourines, Temple blocks, Tenor drum, Castanets, Suspended cymbal, Drums, 2 Pearl drum sets, Tubular bells (C4 to F5), Glockenspiel (F3 to C6 (sounding F5 to C8)), Xylophone (F3 to C7 (sounding F4 to C8)) **Celesta (C4 to C8), Piano (A0 to C8), Synthesizer (C2 to C7), Korg Triton Pro, Roland A-500, Harmonium (F1 to E6), Organ **4 harps, Guitar, Acoustic guitar (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4), Semi-acoustic guitar (E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4), 2 Electric guitars (D2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4, B1 E2 A2 D3 G3 B3 E4), Fender Stratocaster, 2 Gibson SG guitars, Italia Mondial Woody, Baritone guitar (A1 D2 G3 C3 E3 A3), 2 Bass guitars (D1 G1 C2 F2, B0 E1 A1 D2 G2), 2 Fender Precision basses **Strings (1st violins (G3 D4 A4 E5), 2nd violins (G3 D4 A4 E5), 3rd violins (G3 D4 A4 E5), 4th violins (G3 D4 A4 E5), 1st violas (C3 G3 D4 A4), 2nd violas (C3 G3 D4 A4), 1st cellos (C2 G2 D3 A3), 2nd cellos (C2 G2 D3 A3), 1st basses (C1 E1 A1 D2 G2), 2nd basses (B0 E1 A1 D2 G2) *Chamber orchestra **Piccolo, Flute, Oboe, English horn, Clarinet, Bass clarinet, Soprano saxophone, Alto saxophone, Tenor saxophone, Bass saxophone, Bassoon, Contrabassoon **French horn, Trumpet, Trombone, Tuba **Timpani, Snare drum, Cymbal, Tam-tam **Piano (C0 to C8), Harmonium **Harp **Treble violin (G3 D4 A4 E5 (sounding G4 D5 A5 E6)), Soprano violin (C4 G4 D5 A5), 4 violins (each G3 D4 A4 E5), Mezzo-violin (G3 D4 A4 E5), 2 violas (each C3 G3 D4 A4), Alto violin (C3 G3 D4 A4), Tenor violin (G3 D4 A4 E5 (sounding G2 D3 A3 E4)), 2 cellos (each C2 G2 D3 A3), Baritone violin (C2 G2 D3 A3), Small bass violin (E2 A2 D3 G3 (sounding A1 D2 G2 C3)), 2 basses (E2 A2 D3 G3 (sounding E1 A1 D2 G2), with low C extension), Contrabass violin (E2 A2 D3 G3 (sounding E1 A1 D2 G2)) *Guest **Hammond organ, Electronic organ *Onstage **Piccolo, Eb clarinet **3 trumpets in A, 4 Wagner tubas in Bb and F *Offstage **French horn, 4 trumpets in Eb, Trumpet in Bb, 3 trombones **Snare drum, Tenor drum *Brass Bands **1 ***6 trumpets in Bb, 6 Bb cornets, 6 Flugelhorns, 6 Mellophones, 6 trombones, 6 baritone horns, 6 Euphoniums, 6 tubas, 6 sousaphones ***Timpani, 6 glockenspiels, 6 snare drums, 6 tenor drums, 6 bass drums, 6 pairs of cymbals, 6 pairs of timbales **2 ***Eb cornet, 8 Bb cornets, Flugelhorn, 2 tenor trombones, Bass trombone, 3 alto horns, 2 baritone horns, 2 Euphoniums, 4 tubas ***Timpani, Glockenspiel, Snare drum, Cymbals, Triangle **3 ***Eb cornet, 8 Bb cornets, Flugelhorn, 2 tenor trombones, Bass trombone, 3 alto horns, 2 baritone horns, 2 Euphoniums, 4 tubas ***Timpani, Glockenspiel, Snare drum, Cymbals, Triangle **4 ***6 Bb cornets, 4 French horns, 2 trombones, 2 tubas **5 ***4 Bb cornets, 4 trombones, 2 tubas **6 ***4 trumpets in Bb, 4 trombones **7 ***4 trumpets in Bb, 4 trombones **8 ***4 trumpets in Bb, 4 trombones, 4 tubas *Voices **Wordless SATB choir (offstage) Scenario ORIGINAL Part I A meadow is at the edge of a sacred wood. In the background are hills. To the right is a grotto hewn out of rock, at the entrance of which is an antique sculpture of three Nymphs. Somewhat toward the background, to the left, is a large rock vaguely resembles the form of the god Pan. In the background sheep are grazing. It is a bright spring afternoon. When the curtain rises, the stage is empty. Introduction and religious dance. Youths and girls enter, carrying gifts for the Nymphs in baskets. Gradually the stage fills. The group bows before the altar of the Nymphs. The girls drape the pedestals with garlands. In the far background, Daphnis is seen following his flock. Chloe joins him. They proceed toward the altar and disappear at a bend. Daphnis and Chloe enter at the foreground and bow before the Nymphs. The dance ceases. The girls entice Daphnis and dance around him. Chloe feels the first twinges of jealousy. At that moment she is swept into the dance of the youths. The cowherd Dorcon proves to be especially bold. Daphnis in turn seems upset. General dance. At the end of the dance, Dorcon tries to kiss Chloe. She innocently offers her cheek, but with an abrupt motion Daphnis pushes aside the cowherd and approaches Chloe affectionately. The youths intervene. They position themselves in front of Chloe and gently lead Daphnis away. One of them proposes a dance contest between Daphnis and Dorcon. A kiss from Chloe will be the victor’s prize. Dorcon's grotesque dance. The group sarcastically imitates the clumsy movements of the cowherd, who ends his dance in the midst of general laughter. Daphnis's light and graceful dance. Everyone invites Daphnis to accept his reward. Dorcon comes forward as well, but he is chased off by the group, accompanied by loud laughter. The laughter ceases at the sight of the radiant group formed by the embracing Daphnis and Chloe. The group withdraws, taking along Chloe. Daphnis remains, immobile, as if in ecstasy. Then he lies face down in the grass, his face in his hands. Lyceion enters. She notices the young shepherd, approaches, and raises his head, placing her hands over his eyes. Daphnis thinks this is a game of Chloe’s. But he recognizes Lyceion and tries to pull away. Lyceion dances. As though inadvertently, she drops one of her veils. Daphnis picks it up and places it back on her shoulders. She ironically resumes her dance, which, at first more languorous, becomes steadily more animated until the end. Another veil slips to the ground, and is again retrieved by Daphnis. Vexed, she runs off mocking him, leaving the young shepherd very disturbed. Warlike sounds and war cries are heard, coming nearer. In the middleground, women run across the stage, pursued by pirates. Daphnis thinks of Chloe, perhaps in danger, and runs off to save her. Chloe hastens on in panic, seeking shelter. She throws herself before the altar of the Nymphs, beseeching their protection. A group of brigands burst onstage, see the girls, and carry her off. Daphnis enters looking for Chloe. He discovers on the ground a sandal that she lost in the struggle. Mad with despair, he curses the deities who were unable to protect the girl, and falls swooning at the entrance of the grotto. An unnatural light suffuses the landscape. A little flow shines suddenly from the head of one of the statues. The Nymph comes to life and descends from her pedestal, then the second Nymph, and then the third Nymph. They consult together and begin a slow and mysterious dance. They notice Daphnis. They bend down and dry his tears. They revive him and lead him toward the large rock, and invoke the god Pan. Gradually the form of the god is outlined. Daphnis prostrates himself in supplication. The stage goes dark. Part II Voices are heard from offstage, at first very distant. A distant trumpet calls and the voices come nearer. There is a dull glimmer. We are in the pirate camp on a very rugged seacoast. In the background is the sea. To the right and left, is a view of large crags. A trireme is seen near the shore and there are cypresses here and there. Pirates are seen running to and fro carrying plunder. More and more torches are brought, which violently illuminate the scene. Bryaxis commands that the captive be brought. Chloe, her hands tied, is led in by two pirates. Bryaxis orders her to dance. Chloe’s performs a dance of supplication. She tries to flee, but she is brought back violently. Despairing, she resumes her dance. Again she tries to escape but is brought back again. She abandons herself to despair, thinking of Daphnis. Bryaxis tries to carry her off. Although she beseeches, the leader carries her off triumphantly. Suddenly the atmosphere seems charged with strange elements. Various places are lit by invisible hands, and little flames flare up. Fantastic beings crawl or leap here and there, and satyrs appear from every side and surround the brigands. The earth opens. The fearsome shadow of Pan is outlined on the hills in the background, making a threatening gesture. Everyone flees in horror. Part III The scene seems to dissolve. It is replaced by the landscape of the first part at the end of the night. There is no sound but the murmur of rivulets produced by the dew that trickles from the rocks. Daphnis is still stretched out before the grotto of the Nymphs. Gradually the day breaks. The songs of birds are heard. Far off, a shepherd passes with his flock. Another shepherd crosses in the background. A group of herdsmen enters looking for Daphnis and Chloe. They discover Daphnis and wake him. Anxiously he looks around for Chloe. She appears at last, surrounded by shepherdesses. They throw themselves into each other’s arms. Daphnis notices Chloe’s wreath. His dream was a prophetic vision. The intervention of Pan is manifest. The old shepherd Lammon explains that, if Pan has saved Chloe, it is in memory of the nymph Syrinx, whom the god once loved. Daphnis and Chloe mime the tale of Pan and Syrinx. Chloe plays the young nymph wandering in the meadow. Daphnis as Pan appears and declares his love. The nymph rebuffs him. The god becomes more insistent. She disappears into the reeds. In despair, he picks several stalks to form a flute and plays a melancholy air. Chloe reappears and interprets in her dance the accents of the flute. The dance becomes more and more animated and, in a mad whirling, Chloe falls into Daphnis’s arms. Before the altar of the Nymphs, he pledges his love, offering two sheep. A group of girls enters dressed as bacchantes, shaking tambourines. Daphnis and Chloe embrace tenderly. A group of youths rushes onstage. There is joyful commotion. 2014 Daphnis and Chloe return with Chorum, Chlorinum, and Saeculum. The scenario now takes place in a water palace. Some of the water rises. Daphnis and Chloe see blue fireworks. Daphnis, Chloe, Chorum, Chlorinum and Saeculum are at the lake. They all play around. (INCOMPLETE)